


and incident arose from circumstance

by WattStalf



Series: it's just piss [110]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: Awkward Boners, F/M, First Kiss, Loss of Virginity, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Omorashi, Rimming, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:35:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27008956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Shauntal loves her work for a variety of reasons, but getting to admire Marshal from afar is definitely one of them. However, after a particularly tedious battle, she ends up losing an entirely different battle against her own body, which causes things to finally escalate between the two of them.
Relationships: Renbu | Marshal/Shikimi | Shauntal
Series: it's just piss [110]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/397558
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NidoranDuran](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/gifts).



> Smut starts in chapter 2, rushed to get this posted cos it's supposedly a birthday present for my best friend, but if you look carefully it's definitely just me on my bullshit once again

Being in the Elite Four together is basically like being coworkers. They spend the majority of their time in the same building, in their separate “offices” and occasionally pass each other while wandering around, taking breaks or waiting for decent challengers. It is a bit different from an ordinary job, since they’re all lucky if they have anyone to come challenge them at all in a day, but that means that, besides being unbearably boring, it is a pretty easy job to do.

For someone like Shauntal, it is ideal, because it means that she can have a desk and library set up in her room, and she can spend as much time as she wants working on her novel, and she is rarely disturbed. Sometimes, she will have a battle with one of the others, or go watch them train against one another, and since they have such a good type balance, the battles are always interesting. She has to say that she likes where she is right now, and she thinks that the other three are happy, with their rooms set up in whatever way suits them. Caitlin can spend all day sleeping, which she usually does, and Marshal can train alongside his Pokemon, prioritizing his martial arts as much as he does his battling. She isn’t actually sure _what_ Grimsley does all day, but as long as he isn’t sneaking out to do stupid shit, it’s really none of her concern.

All in all, it is the perfect set up for all four of them. Alder was careful in selecting all of them, and it shows, from their teams to their preferred types, to the vast differences in their personalities. It would not surprise her at all if he made sure to pick such different people just so that he could hear what sorts of conversations would result, whenever all of them went out to dinner together.

They are all very different, and other than some slight, playful bickering, they get along well, their differences making them all the more compatible. With that in mind, it is probably no wonder that Shauntal ended up in this situation, admiring one of her “coworkers” from a distance, pleased with any battles they might have and excited to cross his path whenever they’re both out of their rooms at the same time, but she has not figured out a way to express that to him, nor is she sure if she could.

It’s basically like having a crush on a coworker, even if this isn’t a real workplace, and even if Alder does not treat anything with any sort of professionalism, she still wonders if it is appropriate for her to have a crush on one of her fellow Elite Four members. So she keeps it to herself, hoping that she will one day get some sort of sign if she is meant to proceed, or that he might be the one to make the first move. Knowing Marshal, though, that is not likely to happen any time soon.

Admiring him from afar works just fine for her, though, and she is in the perfect position to get to do so. Everything is working out just fine for her, and she is happy with where she is in life, with her boring and easy “job,” that gives her plenty of time to work on her books, and even the chance to see Marshal at least once a day.

~X~

But when she’s busy, she kind of hates it. Or, at least, she hates it right now, frustrated with everything about this situation, cursing every decision that she has made today to lead her to this point. Maybe if she had not stayed up so late reading last night, then she would not have had so much coffee this morning, and maybe if she had not been so wrapped up in the scene she is working on, she would have taken a break at her usual time, and maybe if she had more of a spine, she would have told her challenger to wait right here, because she needed that break before she could get into a battle with him.

Instead, all of that carried out in the worst way possible, and she is wrapped up in the longest, most tedious battle she has ever been in, all while she has to pee worse than she ever has in her entire life. And she has to make sure that her opponent doesn’t figure that out, and her opponent happens to have way too many Water types on his team, and he sure does love using their moves, rather than trying to face off against her with any sort of strategy.

He isn’t doing much against her, but he’s still strong, so she can’t just wipe the floor with him and be done with it, and she can’t throw the match and lose easily, either. No matter how she looks at it, this is just an unbearably tedious fight meant to cause as much torture to her overstressed bladder as possible. Shauntal would give absolutely anything for this to be over, toes curled in her shoes, teeth grit and stance stiff and awkward, trying to keep her legs from trembling.

By the time he manages to knock out her last Pokemon, she could absolutely cry from how bad this has gotten. She is quick to send him off, hoping that he gives whoever he battles next as hard of a time as he did her, since that’s only fair. Or maybe she’s just bitter right now, and wants to take her frustrations out somehow, but that doesn’t matter. Nothing matters except hurrying off to the bathroom, before she loses control and makes her day that much worse.

After that, she can heal her team up and go back to her room and get back to work and probably not have to battle for the rest of the day, but the bathroom is her top priority. Each step is like absolute agony for her, each step sending her that much closer to losing control. Already, her panties are a little bit damp from a few stray leaks, and she wonders if it is enough to have soaked through to her tights just yet. Thinking about that just makes her panic, though, and panicking only makes it that much worse.

Shauntal can’t really afford to waste any more time, but she already probably shouldn’t be running. She might jostle herself so much that she _does_ lose control, but if she keeps taking it at this painfully slow pace, then it doesn’t matter at all, because she’ll have pissed herself either way. So she decides to go just a little bit more quickly than usual, sprinting when she can manage it, and hoping for the best, ignoring the few leaks here and there, knowing that it will be worth it to not completely soak through her tights.

It will all be worth it, so long as she hurries and so long as she makes it on time. And all she has to do is round one more corner and she will be at the bathrooms- full public bathrooms, which seem a little excessive for a building that has as few people in it at any given time as this one does, but maybe they were more ambitious in the past. Whatever the case, she is rounding the corner, full on running now, certain that she is going to make it, that it was worth the slight risk to run here, because it is all working out in her favor in the end.

Which is when she trips over nothing, right as she rounds the corner, and falls.

Straight into Marshal, who was just coming out of the men’s room, and paying about as much attention as she was.

So much so that, despite their difference in size, despite all of his training, he is caught so off guard that he trips back, and falls onto his back, more concerned with trying to catch and steady her than maintaining his own balance, which means that they both fall, with him on his back and Shauntal right on top of him.

And the shock of all of that is enough to cause her to fully lose control, with no hope of stopping it. On top of Marshal, who is holding onto her and trying to make sure that she’s okay. Not letting go of her, so she can’t at least pull away to keep him dry.

“Shauntal…?” He already seemed flustered when she landed on him, but that is nothing compared to the way that his eyes widen when he first realizes that she’s wet, and that he is too, and that it isn’t stopping. She is completely frozen in her shock and horror, and he is still holding onto her, still holding her to him, so as she soaks past her panties and soaks past her tights, she pisses directly onto him, soaking into his pants as well. And there’s a lot of it, because she had so much coffee and because she’s been holding it for so long, and she almost made it. She almost made it, but instead she’s wetting herself on top of the guy she’s been crushing on for way too long now.

“I’m sorry,” is the only thing that she can bring herself to say, once she remembers how to speak. She starts to pull back, but he still hasn’t let go of her, and he’s a lot stronger than she is. “I’m sorry, I was just…I was in a bit of a hurry…”

“I can, uh, see that,” he mumbles, looking off to the side. “Or, feel that? Sorry, I just mean…I’m sorry I was in your way, I should have been…”

“You don’t need to apologize! I’m the one who needs to apologize!” she insists, certain that her face must be bright red by now. “It isn’t _your_ fault that I…that I’m…”

“It’s not your fault either,” he replies, and he still hasn’t let go of her. There’s such a sincere look in his eyes when he finally brings himself to look at her that her heart skips a beat, and this might be the perfect scene in their romance, were it not for the fact that she just pissed on him. Instead of giving her any sort of hope, this scene has just reminded her that nothing is ever going to happen between her and Marshal.

“I don’t know about all that…” There is something about the way he looks at her that at least makes her feel a little bit better, though. Even if she has blown her chances with him all to hell- if she had a chance to begin with- she has a feeling that this isn’t something he’s going to hold against her, or make her feel bad about. She doubts that he will ever even bring it up again, not even as a joke, because that’s not the sort of person that Marshal is. Maybe if she’d run into Grimsley, but Marshal…he’s a great guy, sincere and honest to a fault, so honorable that one can’t help but admire him.

And it is while she is thinking about that that she is brought out of her thoughts entirely by something prodding against her that wasn’t before.

 _Finally_ Marshal lets go of her, coughing as he abruptly pushes her back, while her eyes widened. Was that really…? It couldn’t be, and yet, the way he continues to cough and look off to the side, now sitting up, with Shauntal sitting on the ground in front of him makes it look like he has _something_ that he’s trying to hide. An awkwardly timed erection would fit that bill, and so, she lets her eyes drop. Noticing this, he puts his hands over his lap, as if covering it doesn’t make it that much more obvious.

“Sorry,” he mumbles, and starts to get up. Shauntal has a feeling that, if she were to let him, he would just turn right around and walk away, trying to forget this whole thing ever happened. And, as much as she would like to be able to forget _some_ things, the fact that he’s hard over those things is not something that she wants to forget, not at all. In fact, it’s something that she would really like to address, because it means that she might have a chance with him after all.

She has no idea what makes her so bold, all of the sudden. Perhaps because she has already humiliated herself so thoroughly that there is no way she can possibly get any lower than this. As he turns, she quickly gets to her feet, grabbing and pulling on his hand, saying, “Wait!”

Marshal can’t help himself then, turning to face her again, and with that, she is able to pull him into a kiss, her body pressed tight against his, so that he can’t hide his excitement from her anymore. Sure enough, he’s still hard, and though he goes stiff at first, it doesn’t take long for him to wrap his arms around her, big hands on her tiny back, as he returns her kiss.

Neither of them have much experience, but she’s spent plenty of time thinking about this, plenty of time reading and writing and imagining herself with Marshal specifically, and his thoughts are clearly far from innocent if he’s getting this turned on over a situation like this. By the time she pulls out of the kiss, they are both dazed, staring at each other for a moment, before she snaps back to reality.

“Oh, no, what if someone…”

“The trainer’s battling Grimsley right now,” Marshal replies, and that says all that needs to be said. If Grimsley is busy, then they have nothing to worry about, because Caitlin will be asleep up until someone goes to wake her. “I’ve already had my battle, so…”

“Still, we should…oh, but there’s this mess here,” she groans, humiliation returning to her as she remembers that the puddle on the floor belongs entirely to her. Fortunately- or unfortunately, depending on how one wants to look at it- a lot of it was absorbed into hers or Marshal’s clothes, but there is still a mess left behind. Marshal looks down for a moment before saying, “I’ll take care of it. Go back…go back to your own room, I can take care of this.”

“But I don’t…”

“I’ll be right there,” he says, and she blushes a bit. Shauntal does not want to let the moment pass her by, but she does as Marshal says, turning to make the trip back to her room. It seems so much quicker now that she is not pressed for time, and once she is alone, she is left to wonder what to do now, as she waits for Marshal, hoping that he really does show up.


	2. Chapter 2

Marshal does not keep her waiting much longer, and Shauntal spends all of that time wondering if she should do anything to get ready, and what she should do, if she needs to, only to waste the that time thinking about it and to hear a knock at the door. She is quick to let him in, as flustered as she still may be, but at the very least, he does not seem much more certain of what to do either.

“I, uh,” he starts, and pauses. “I just wanted to say, I’m very sorry if I misinterpreted things before. If I was wrong about you wanting to…well, I just…”

Does he really think that’s an issue now, after everything that went down out there? Shauntal can hardly believe he is that unsure, and she shakes her head. “No, no, not at all! I mean, you weren’t…I would say you were right on track for that.”

He flusters a bit more, before settling into a nervous smile. “Then I would love to pick up where we left off, I just don’t…I’m not really sure what I’m supposed to do.”

“I don’t have much experience myself.” They’re going to get nowhere fast doing things like this. She does not know what she needs to do to take the lead, but she decides that kissing Marshal worked well enough earlier, so she tries that again, pulling him in. He responds just as eagerly as before, his strong arms wrapped around her small shoulders, and she finds it so easy to just melt into it.

They can figure this out as they go along. He has to have at least some idea of what he wants to do to her, and she hasn’t dedicated a better portion of her life to fiction for nothing. All they have to do is keep moving things along, and not give it a chance to get too awkward for too long, and either way, this is still better than anything she could have expected to come out of today. Not only has she discovered that Marshal is just as interested in her as she is in him, but it resulted from something that probably should have repulsed him, rather than further endearing him to her.

The fact that it excites him so much is still very curious to her, but she’s starting to think she might be a lot more into it than she initially realized. There is the fact that she has found herself in quite a few desperate situations before today, always convinced that she can push it just a little bit longer, that she can wait a bit more. Today may have been completely out of her control, but there are plenty of times that she can’t explain why she let things go as far as they did.

If Marshal really likes it as much as it seems like he does, that can definitely be something they can bring back in the future. The fact that she can even think about a future with him is such a thrilling thought that she soon finds herself pulling back from the kiss so that she can start to strip herself, another burst of confidence pushing her forward to do things that makes Marshal’s eyes go wide, struggling to keep up with everything that is happening.

“Oh, I should…” he starts, trailing off and hesitating for a moment more before he follows suit. She nearly stops in her tracks once he starts taking his clothes off, unable to help gawking at him, at least a little bit. It’s not like she can help herself, and this is something that she has spent a long time fantasizing about. Anyone would be able to make guesses about his body as a glance, considering how much effort he puts into his training, but Shauntal is still amazed by the real thing.

“Is something wrong?” he asks, realizing that she has gone still. Of course, that is when he finally looks back to her, to see that she has her dress and bra off, and he is left staring at her as well.

“I, no, nothing, I just…” She isn’t able to figure out a way to finish her sentence, but Marshal doesn’t ask about it this time, because he is just as at a loss for words as she is. Instead, he steps closer to her, putting his hands on her waist, completely breathless. He moves his hands down slowly, so that he can start pulling down her tights, until he is kneeling in front of her, letting her step out of them, unable to look back up at her because he is so flustered by all of this.

But he is going through with it anyway, driven by how much he wants it. He moves around until he is kneeling behind her, where he reaches up to hook his fingers in the waistband of her panties- only now does she think to be embarrassed by how plain they are- so that he can pull them down as well, leaving her in nothing at all. She hears a sharp intake of breath, and briefly wonders if there’s something wrong, but before she can even take the time to be self-conscious, he has his arms wrapped around her, pulling her closer while nuzzling his face right against her ass.

Shauntal squeaks in surprise, not expecting Marshal to be quite so bold with her, but maybe he can’t help himself, kind of like how she hadn’t been able to help kissing him. Of course, this still isn’t something that she would expect from Marshal, and she is helpless to do anything other than go along with it, as he gets back down, groping at her asscheeks with both hands before pushing them apart, so that he can put his face between them, his tongue surprising her and making her squeak again.

It seems that he’s taking the lead now, which is no problem for her. She isn’t sure how to describe how it feels when he starts licking her, shuddering and letting out a strangled moan as he starts working his tongue inside of her. Marshal moans himself, a low and indulgent sound that reverberates through her, and Shauntal realizes that she can hardly stand, that her legs are going weak beneath her. For someone with no experience, just acting on his impulses, he sure knows how to overwhelm her, and Shauntal is completely willing to follow along wherever he might lead her now.

Marshal works his tongue deeper inside of her, and she cries out, certain that she is going to collapse right then and there, that her knees are going to completely give out as he shows her sensations that she has never even come close to imagining before. For all the reading that she has done, there is nothing that could have prepared her for just how dizzying it is to have her ass eaten by someone who really, _really_ wants to do it.

But if he keeps this up, she really might collapse, and thens he doesn’t know what she’s going to do. It takes all she has to gasp out, “Marshal, please…”

It seems like it takes a lot of effort for him to tear himself back, his breath ragged and his voice soft as he asks, “Sorry, did I do something wrong? I just…”

“It’s not that, I just don’t want to…I just want you so bad,” she whimpers. If they could keep that up all day, she probably would, and there is a part of her that doesn’t want to stop him. But there is a much bigger part of her that wants to keep going, that is tired of waiting for him. He has her so riled up right now that she feels like she needs him in her, that she won’t be alright until she has him holding her down, having his way with her. Shauntal has spent a long time thinking about this, fantasizing about him, and when she is so close to living out her fantasies, there is nothing else that she can think about, nothing else that she wants.

“Sorry, I just…I got a little carried away.” It seems like the only thing the two of them can say is, “I just, I just,” back and forth. At least they’re really getting somewhere now, with no doubt in her mind that things are finally going just where she wants them to.

True to her suspicions, once Marshal gets over his embarrassment for getting carried away, he is moving her back, so that he can push her back on her desk. It really is one of the only surfaces that they can use for this- she is suddenly jealous of Caitlin for having an entire bed- but it still feels like something straight out of one of Shauntal’s fantasies, having Marshal fuck her over her own desk.

“This is okay, right?” he asks her, and she nods, barely able to catch her breath at this point, finding it much easier to nod than attempt to express to him just _how_ alright it really is. He gives her a warm look then, all hesitation vanishing from his face, replaced only with confidence and that _warmth_ , that lets her know he cares quite deeply, that the two of them really are on the same page there.

Marshal is slow as he starts to push inside of her, and she whimpers, trying to stay relaxed and to remember to breathe. She is desperate for this, but he’s still big, and they’re both still inexperienced. He has to take things slow, has to remind himself to pace it out, just the same as she has to breathe in and out, letting herself relax even though she reflexively wants to go tense, all the way until his cock is buried inside of her, until he is giving her the chance to get used to his size, before he tries to move.

That takes plenty of self-control on his part, but he waits for her to be ready for more. Shauntal, on the other hand, feels like it is impossible to wait, and is soon ready to beg him for more. By the time he is jerking his hips forward, she feels like she might lose her mind with how terribly she needs him, and she is left a moaning mess as he quickly loses himself in his rhythm. Marshal has done a good job in holding back up until now, but he won’t be able to hold back anymore, and Shauntal is simply along for the ride, having the absolute time of her life.

Everything that he has done for her and everything that he is doing for her, all of the anticipation and all of the fantasies that have carried her to this moment, all of it is making it impossible for her to last very long at all. She clings to Marshal as she is sent over the edge, coming hard, harder than she ever has in her life. This definitely overshadows anything that she has ever been able to do on her own, and while she is lost in her bliss, Marshal is there to join her, not able to help himself when he feels her coming.

When they are both left panting over her desk, she isn’t sure what she should do or say now. Marshal is slumped over her, not saying anything either, but she knows that this whole situation leaves a lot to be said. There is no going back to the way that things were before, but she doesn’t want that either way. She can only hope that he wants the same thing that she does, but after all of this, she has a feeling that she has nothing to worry about there.

It was an incredibly strange way to get started, but she finds herself grateful for every little incident along the way today, that helped lead her up to this moment.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf  
> 


End file.
